Saying Sorry
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Tsuna gets into a late night marathon of watching old shows they used to watch as kids over at Ryohei's house, but while everyone else is asleep, he finds that parts of the DVD are written over with a sexy adult scene on how to say "I'm sorry." He tries this on Hibari when they end up late to school as they all end up oversleeping from the watchaton. Possible 1827&/8027


**A/N : Hello fellow reader! Please leave a review to tell me what you all think about this lil story and how you think it should progress. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Ne, Sawada! I'm really sorry about your house flooding," Ryohei threw the blankets on the floor.

As usual, his voice was too loud.

"No, it's alright nii-san," Tsuna waved his hand, "it was just an accident I'm sure,"

The turf top teen looked at the boy with a serious face, but Tsuna only laughed. He was pretty sure that the rocket they set off must have just gotten off course and crashed into his bathroom and exploded right in his toilet by mere coincidence.

"It must have been the wind," he tried to reassure the older teen. "Just the wind!"

A dark aura just filled Ryohei's face as he tried to make him feel better. It was Ryohei's idea that they blow a rocket off right outside Tsuna's house just for the heck of it. Now, he felt guilty that the plumbing broke and flooded the whole house.

"I'M REALLY SORRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei bent down on the floor and clasped Tsuna's hands.

"No. Uhm.. I said it was okay!" Tsuna sweat dropped. "You're already letting me sleep over at your house so it's fine, really!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I'VE GOT TO TAKE RESPONSIBILTY LIKE A MAN! SA-"

Bam!

"Just let go of his hands already!" a foot smacked the muscular teen away from the brunet.

The turf top dropped to the floor and smacked his head.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna's mouth dropped in worry.

The silver haired hot head who dropped kick him scrunched his nose. "Tch,"

"What the hell, Gokudera?!" Ryohei pushed himself up. "I was apologizing!"

"You were too close!"

"That's how you apologize! You look at the person right in the eye!" the boxer pointed close to his face.

"You were just bothering his breathing space!"

"What was that?!" Ryohei went up and personal in Gokudera's face. "Real men can share their breathing space like this!"

"Like hell they will!" Gokudera pushed himself away from the muscular teen.

The turf top grabbed the collar of the bomber's shirt and pulled himself close.

"Like this!" Ryohei kept breathing out a breath. "Hah~ Hah~ Don't you feel it?!"

"That's gross! Get off me!"

Gokudera shoved his palm against the older teens's face to keep him from stinking up his air with his breath. The two boys struggled and ended up on the floor trying to prove a point to each other while Tsuna just sat on the floor not knowing what to do.

"You guys! Calm down!" he tried to pull them apart.

"No! Not until he smells my breath!"

"That's disgusting! Go keep that to yourself!"

The two kept pulling and pushing against each other that they accidentally elbowed Tsuna aside.

"Ah!" he fell back on the floor. "You guys!"

Tsuna pouted looking at the stubborn boys wrestling on the floor. Why was Gokudera even here, when it was his house that had problems and not his?! The brunette turned his head looking for help.

"Hey, look at this," the troubled teen found another person in the room rummaging through the t.v. drawers. The dark haired adolescent picking through the DVDs pulled a black one out from the pile. "Is this Doraemon?"

"Doraemon?" Tsuna perked his head up.

"Yeah," Yamamoto smiled; he was actually a big fan.

Tsuna turned his attention away from the two fighting juveniles deeming them hopeless to break up, and walked over to the more sensible Yamamoto. At least he knew why Yamamoto was here. Yamamoto had been staying with Tsuna for the past week since his dad went away on a trip and he didn't want to have to stay alone in his house all by himself. Since the Sawada household was messed up, both he and the baseball jock had no choice but to stay over Ryohei's house.

"That's so cool! Is that the whole first season?!"

"Hey! Can we watch this?!" Yamamoto turned to Ryohei.

"Hmrgh?" the eldest of them turned his face to the baseball jock. "Are you guys looking at my Doraemon collection?"

The muscular teen kicked of the silverette and crawled over to the other two.

"Hey!" Gokudera rolled on the floor. "Don't kick me like that! And what are you guys looking at?"

He, too, stood up and went over to what the find was all about.

"Wow! Nii-san, you have all the seasons!" Tsuna looked through the DVD collection.

"Yup! I had it all ordered as soon as they came out! I watched Doraemon when I was a kid since I EXTREMELY liked Doraemon!"

"Then let's watch it!" Yamamoto popped open the case and took out the disc.

"Let's watch_ all_ the seasons!" Ryohei fist pumped into the air.

"Are you stupid?!" Gokudera yelled at the muscular teen. "Do you know how many seasons there are in the anime?! It's impossible to watch it all in one night!"

"Oi! That's because you haven't even tried! It's all in your head, Octopus-head!"

"Octopus head?!" a vein popped out of Gokudera's temple. "You know what?! I bet I can watch more episodes than you!"

"Yeah?! Well I love Doraemon to the extreme, so I bet _I_ can watch _way _more than a guy like you! You can't go into Doraemon half hearted!"

The bomber grabbed the older teen in a chokehold when Yamamoto shushed them down.

"C'mon guys! It's starting,"

The dark haired teen and the brunet sat close to each other getting comfortable as the two louder boys settled down. They were all Doraemon fans. As soon as the first episode started, they fell into a hypnotized silence with their eyes getting glued to the screen. The zombification of watching television nonstop was about to begin.

One episode, two episodes, three, and four...

Tsuna wrapped a blanket around his whole body, even his head, as the room was lit it up in a greyish blue light; the only source of the brightness came from the glass screen of the television. His body remained frozen with his eyes bloodshot as they slipped into another episode.

"Ya.. Yamamoto," he shook the leg beside him without taking his eyes off the screen. "Look, Gian's getting Nobita into another dare again. Yamamoto,"

"Ngh..."

Tsuna only heard a gurgling response. He slowly turned his head dazed and looked to his side.

"Yamamoto?" his eyes felt strained.

When he looked down at his hand, he found that the baseball jock had fallen asleep dead on the floor – his hand spread out and the other scratching his stomach. But when did he fall asleep? Tsuna looked to his other side and saw that Gokudera and Ryohei had knocked out as well. When did they _all _fall asleep?

Tsuna looked back to the screen. So he was the last one... The white and blue robot was smiling happily in the screen. His childhood wish was to have a friend just like this one. He could pop out anything from his pouch and...

Scrchch...

Huh? The sleepy boy blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The colors fizzled into grey streaks again and let out a static noise. What the? What was wrong with this? The episode kept going, but the static kept coming back.

"Ryohei-niisan," Tsuna mumbled for help. "Nii..."

He became too tired to even call out for help. Not wanting to move so far to reach out and wake the older boy, Tsuna crawled to the screen and smacked it. The grey lines were still there and he hit again.

"Coome on," he whined.

As soon as he spoke, the screen blinked and a different thing popped out of the screen. The brunet drew his head back and looked at the t.v. confused to where his childhood show went.

"Doraemon?"

A girlish sigh let out from the screen. At the sight of a sexy looking girl drawn in leather, Tsuna crawled back to his spot.

"W-what is this?"

The girl licked her lips as she opened her bag and took a pair of handcuffs out. She looked around the room with a knowing smile and hurried to the restroom. For some reason, some guy was looking for her and calling her name.

"Michiko?" the guy repeated her name as he came out of the other room and into the hallway.

Rushing, the girl didn't respond and cuffed herself onto a long handle of the sink.

"There you are," the guy opened the restroom door just in time for her to lock the handcuffs and hide the key behind her. "Why are you are locked against the sink?"

The girl cutely rocked her shoulders like she didn't know.

"Where's the key?" the guy asked and she popped out the key on her palm.

"You mean this key?" she smiled and turned her body to the toilet.

"H-hey!" the guy reached for her hand but too late; she dropped the piece of metal into the water and flushed it down.

"I don't know where the key is," she put her finger on her bottom lip.

The guy gave her a condescending look and pushed against her so that she was trapped between the sink and his legs.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He looked down on her with a very dark expression. "A lot of things. You've been a very bad girl,"

Tsuna's eyes dilated even more. What the heck was this?! He couldn't keep his pupils away. What happened to Doraemon?! His heart began to race as he continued watching.

Was this some type of cop show that Ryohei taped over his Doraemon dvd?

"Punish me!"

It must be. He tensed up as he let whatever was on the screen keep playing. He was learning something as he watched.

"This is how you apologize to me," the guy tugged on the girl. "Say you're sorry,"

"I'm sorry!"

"Say it again!"

As things were getting intense, a grey flashed on the screen and Doraemon went back on.

"Naito!" Shizu-chan called the main character's name.

Tsuna's shoulders relaxed as his kid show went back on. Huh. So the disc must have been taped over. The brunet suddenly found himself feeling disappointed that the other show got cut off – he was learning how to apologize to someone. He kinda needed that since whenever he apologized to people, they only seemed to get mad and bully him more. He wondered if the girl's way of saying sorry got people to stop bugging her. At least, get the bullies to stay away from her.

As he got enraptured in thought, there was a rustling beside him.

"Humnghmnghm!"

Tsuna turned his head at the noise and found Yamamoto twisting on the floor. He continued to watch the dark haired teen flip in his sleep when the boy finally began opening his eyes.

"Huh... Tsuna?" he groggily called his name.

The boy's dark eyes shifted from the brunette burritoed in a blanket and to the flashing lights of the t.v.

"What time is it?" he scratched his head. "Wha... What did I miss?"

Tsuna looked around the room for a clock and found the red numbers glowing in the far off corner of Ryohei's alarm clock.

"It's 6:40,"

"6:40?" Yamamoto sat up with dark circles around his eyes; he had fallen asleep about an hour ago and looked drained as a ghost.

The baseball jock looked at the t.v. again and lazily stretched out his hand for the off button.

"You should go to sleep already," his tired expression made him look a bit angry.

"But the anime... we're not done..." Tsuna argued.

Yamamoto gave him a look but was almost falling into his knocked out state again. "Sleep..."

He only managed to say one word before closing his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Tsuna's neck and dragged him down to the floor with him.

"Sleep,"

The brunet looked up and saw that the dark haired teen went back into slumber again. Tsuna brought the blanket over his mouth just thinking and examining the other's face. When they wake up, they _had _to continue the anime series again. By just closing his eyes, he too, fell into the silent slumber.

What was hours seemed like two minutes.

"You guys, get up!"

Tsuna groaned at the loud voice.

"Get up! It's past two!"

Guh... The brunet scrunched his brows not wanting to listen. Who cares if it was past two? It could be four for all he cared. He balled into a tight position hugging the warm pillow deeper into his arms.

"We're going to be late for club activities if we don't hurry!"

"Club activities?!" His pillow shot up jolting him awake.

A pain pulsed at his head as he hit the floor forcing him to open his eyes.

"Tsuna, we have to get up!" Yamamoto looked down at him.

Tsuna opened his eyes in realization as he looked at the baseball jock - he had his arms wrapped around the athletic waist. He was hugging him in his sleep.

"Oh! Um, s-sorry!" the brunet let go.

The dark haired teen tilted his head not knowing what he was apologizing for. The heat on the spiky haired boy gave him a hint and he finally realized.

"Oh!" Yamamoto's face lit up. "No! It's fine!" he blushed.

The dark haired teen looked away and quickly stood up.

"Well, we have to get ready!" he hurried to his duffel bag at the corner of the room. "We have to get to club practice!"

Tsuna leaned back against his hands as he watched Yamamoto dig into his bag for clothes and hurry out to the restroom. He let out a sigh with the heat still on his face. It must've been nice sleeping like that with his arms around Yamamoto like that. Why couldn't he have been awake for it?!

"COME ON, SAWADA!" a voice yelled against his ear.

Tsuna jumped up from the floor at the sudden yell and straightened up.

"Don't you have club?! You're going to be late if you don't move!"

"We're not in any clubs, idiot!" Gokudera threw his shoe at the screaming teen. "And stop screaming!"

"Ow!" Ryohei turned around. "You guys aren't in any clubs?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No, we're not,"

"Oh," the older teen gave it a thought. "Then you should join _my _club!" he grabbed Tsuna's hands. "I remember when you punched me last time and I liked your power! We can seriously train extremely together!"

"Uh..."

"He doesn't want to be in your meat head club!" Gokudera smacked him again.

The brunette gave a laugh as the two hit it off in a fight right when they woke up. He apologized to Ryohei, but ended up coming back to school either way to walk the two athletes to their club practice after school.

Tsuna staggered along trying in the streets to keep up with them still craving more sleep. Sure, he had a good few hours in, but sleeping at such an odd hour would put your body in a strain. He let out a yawn as he followed the guys and accidentally tripped.

"Ah!" he fell to the side when a hand caught him.

"Are you alright?" a cheerful voice laughed at his clumsiness.

Tsuna looked up and heated into a blush when he saw that it was the dark haired teen that had caught him.

"Y-yeah!" he nodded quickly trying to steady himself again. "Thanks, Yamamoto,"

The taller boy gave him a smile.

"If you want, I can carry you,"

Tsuna shook his head like there was an earthquake. "No, um, it's okay. I'm fine! You're already carrying a lot of stuff already!"

"You sure?" Yamamoto raised his brows.

"Hmn,"

The dark haired teen let it go as he gave a nod.

"Just be sure to say anything if you need me to, okay?"

The boyish smile sent him a giddy feeling. Tsuna thought that was all the teasing he was going to get when the baseball jock went and swung his arms wrapping it around his shoulder. An embarrassed flush colored his cheeks, but the brunette kept it calm as he bashfully looked the other way while Yamamoto kept cool.

They continued on walking normally, but the brunette stole small glances at the taller boy. He didn't know if his friend noticed it, but all the small things Yamamoto did sent him acting all hyped up for some reason. Hoping he wouldn't notice, but failing to be discreet, Tsuna looked the baseball jock up and down at his baseball uniform liking the standardized look. He was a little happy that his friend already changed into it and thanked that they were going to be undoubtedly late even for after school activities.

Already missing school, Gokudera and Tsuna just wore their normal clothes and just went on like that. Looking at himself, he knew that the uniform wouldn't look good on him, but on Yamamoto...

Tsuna couldn't get over Yamamoto in uniform...

"Hey! Don't be so friendly with him!" Gokudera sharpened his eyes at the touchy dark haired teen.

"Hm?" the boy turned his head at the guy who sounded like a nagging mother. "Maa~ Ease up, Gokudera. Do you want me to put my arm around you too?" he joked.

"What?!"

The silver haired boy flared up at the slight teasing and the cheery teen gave a laugh at his predictable reaction.

"Haha. Sorry, but you have to wait till next time. I'm already carrying my bag on one hand, and I have my other on Tsuna,"

Gokudera lost himself in embarrassment too much to think of a good come back.

"Temme!" he gave his default for when he was pissed.

All quiet, Tsuna hid a small satisfaction that he was the only one that got to have the baseball player's arm and ignored everything else.

…...

* * *

Yamamoto looked down at the boy he wrapped his arm with and found a small smile sprout from his face. _So cute, _he bit down his lip from grinning too wide. It was even funnier that Tsuna began to smile when he told Gokudera he only had a spare arm for Tsuna.

The brunet tugged on his sleeve signalling him to wrap his arm a little closer around his neck and Yamamoto happily obliged. For the rest of the walk, the athletic teen went on a happy stride. As they reached the gates of Namimori, he looked back down at the smaller boy.

"Are you guys going straight back to Ryohei's house?" he asked the brunet.

Tsuna fidgeted for a bit but slowly looked back to face him. "Actually, I was wondering if I could watch you practice today,"

The faint pink glow under his skin began to show up again, and this time, Yamamoto let his grin out.

"Yeah! That'll be great!"

"Alright," Tsuna returned the smile, "thanks,"

"Thanks?" he raised a brow, "Why are you thanking me for? I _want _you to watch me practice. It'll be fun,"

Tsuna looked up at him all happy. This time, his eyes were also smiling.

"It's probably a good idea to check up on the teachers first though," the boy shifted his eyes away, "they might've given us some more work to do,"

"Oh," a slight disappointment hid under the baseball player's words. He was sort of looking forward to walking Tsuna to the field.

"But I'll come see you right after. I'll get your stuff too if there's anything,"

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll see you then,"

He gave a small wave to the brunet and headed off to practice.

"I'll go with you," he could hear Gokudera's voice excitedly follow Tsuna's whim.

It was a little too excited for Yamamoto's liking, but he let it go. The thought of Tsuna coming to watch him practice sent back the confident feeling into his chest again.

…...

* * *

"Tsuna, you don't _need _to get their work. If anything, I could teach you, you know," Gokudera muttered about them having to bother and pick up homework just because they overslept a bit and missed school.

Besides, it was just one day. He was pretty sure they didn't miss anything_ that_ important in class.

"What are you herbivores doing?"

A voice stopped the two from getting to their classroom. The silver haired teen turned around and found a stern looking prefect, his tonfas already in hand.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna called his name in surprise.

A scowl formed on the teen's face as he looked them up and down.

"You two are already out of uniform even though the bell just rang,"

"It's already after school. We can dress however we want," Gokudera hissed with grit in his voice.

"Out of uniform, then that means you have no business here. Are you herbivores loitering in my school?" Hibari's eyes sharpened.

It was amazing how the prefect just came to his conclusions.

"N-no!" Tsuna became quickly intimidated by the prefects swish of his metal weapons. "We were just going to ask if we had any homework!"

"Homework?" Hibari glared at them like it was a lie.

"Y-yeah! We missed school today and-"

"You were playing truant?"

"N-no!"

The black flames that seemed to burn around Hibari as his anger rose almost sent the brunette running.

"We woke up late so we missed class!"

"You purposely missed class?"

Every answer Tsuna was giving him was making his situation even worse.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the prefect directly addressed him and the boy gave out a meep. "Do you think you can take Namimori's reputation lightly?"

"N-no! I didn't mean that!"

The boy shook his head violently praying.

"I will bite you two to death," Hibari's grey eyes shot at them sending them their death sentences.

"Don't worry!" Gokudera ran up in front of Tsuna to protect him, "leave this to me!"

The silverette dug deep into his pockets and grabbed eight round packs of dynamites – one for each space in his hands.

"Take this!" he threw the explosives at the prefect.

Boom! A huge explosion burst out and cloud of dust filled the room. A smirk played on the bomber's face as he thought he'd gotten him when a piece of metal glittered inside the cloud. His eyes widened when a flash jumped out of the grey chaos and smacked him in the face.

"Hurgh!"

The hit sent him flying out the window. _Freakin' hell! _Wind rushed past his face as he was sent out the building to fall the two stories down.

"Umf!" a heavy breath was forced out of him as he hit the ground head first.

Damn it! He cursed in his head as he scrunched from the pain. That freaking prefect! He hastily pushed himself up from the dirt and forced himself to get back up on his feet. He clutched his side as a sharp pang of pain sent him flinching. He needed to go back up there to help Tsuna!

…...

* * *

"Gokudera!" Tsuna screamed the boy's name as Hibari sent him out the window.

The sharp shattering of glass pierced his ears painfully as he saw his friend get tossed aside. His heart started to race and he cautiously started to step back feeling the high level of danger he was in – alone.

"Herbivore,"

The signature taunt sent a chill up his spine. He turned his head and found the black haired prefect slowly walk towards him.

"P-please," he tried to beg, "it's just a misunderstanding. I d-didn't skip school!"

Hibari would have no note of it. A murderous glint shined in the grey eyes and Tsuna quickly turned and booked it.

"Hiiiiieeee!" he ran for his life.

He wasn't sure if the prefect was behind him or not, but he just kept flinging his legs to go on. He had to, or Hibari would kill him! He'd rather break a bone falling down the stairs than get beat up by Hibari!

Not watching where he was going, his foot caught a sudden change in footing and his eyes widened as he saw the huge jagged gap of stairs. _Holly freakin- _Tsuna couldn't even cuss right as his face met the stairs and bounced up and down on each step.

"Agh!" he screamed as he finally tumbled down to the floor.

His sight became blurry and all the lines he could see became squiggly. He blinked trying to clear his vision but it was getting back too slow. Behind him, he could hear the heavy footsteps following him and he quickly jumped up trying to run.

Stumbling into a wall, he stepped back a few steps dizzy but forced himself to keep going. He had to hide! If he can't outrun the viscous cannibal, then he had to hide! He kept on running until he found a random classroom. Not checking what room number it was, he slid the door open without thinking and ran inside. He immediately shut the door hoping Hibari would pass by and forget him.

He leaned by the door for a moment trying to fix his senses. He hastily shook his head still trying to get his vision back and after a few moments, it did. He gave a sigh of relief as the moments that had passed by was long enough to feel safe that Hibari had completely lost him and stopped hunting him.

Now finally able to see, Tsuna looked around the room and found something odd. There were no square desks in the room, but there was a big one near by the window. Two leather couches filled the center of the room with a small table in between them, and a few cabinets took the places next to the walls. This didn't look like a classroom. Tsuna walked over to the big desk by the window and read the words on a card propped at the edge.

The brunet picked up the card reading it aloud: "Disciplinary Co-"

"Ngh!" he accidentally dropped it.

He didn't need to read the rest to know that he was in a room he wasn't supposed to be. He looked at his shaky hands and realized that he had just dropped Hibari's name card. He quickly bent down to pick it back up when he found that it fell inside an open bag.

Tsuna reached deep inside to retrieve it, but paused as he found something a little more interesting. A cold metal touched the tips of his fingers and he grabbed it out. His lips split into surprise as he saw a metal handcuff clutched between his fingers. Eh?! Was this Hibari's?

At the thought of the name, a heavy set of foot steps came rushing by the door and he froze. Was that Hibari?! His heart started to beat at an unprecedented pace as he turned back at the door. Was it him? He saw a dark figure stop at the door. He couldn't make it out, but the menacing presence said it was him.

His eyes nervously stared at the wooden entrance anticipating when it would open. Jeez. Doesn't Hibari forgive? Didn't he learn the phrase "to forgive and forget?" He clutched the metal cuffs in his hands waiting for his death when it came to him.

The handcuffs! He jerked his head to look at the object in his hand that might be his saviour. The short scene that Ryohei had overwritten on his Doraemon collection came to mind. The way that girl had said sorry, didn't it teach him a lesson that people would forgive him if he begged forgiveness that way?

He shifted his gaze back at the door with the beastly prefect waiting behind it. If he was going to try a new way to apologize, it might as well be now. He took a deep breath trying to muster up the courage and closed his eyes. He had to do it!

He cuffed the wrist of his right hand and looked around where to lock the other cuff to. He heard the wooden door slide and without thinking, Tsuna went in back of the prefect's desk and cuffed himself against the armrest of his chair.

Thack! The door slid completely open and Tsuna realized something. His eyes widened at a mistake he made.

The key! He began to break in cold sweat. He didn't have a key! His heart pounded against his chest telling him that he was an idiot. He closed his eyes as he licked his lips trying not to panic. _Don't panic._

"What are you doing behind my desk?"

Panic! His heart thumped inside him even louder. He was panicking!

A grinding irritated voice called out to him but he refused to answer. He clamped his eyes closed as he breathed out nervously. Unluckily, he could hear the crisp footsteps come closer and closer as he felt something stand in front of him.

Perhaps stupidly, Tsuna opened one eye to peek as he saw the sharp face of his upperclassman hovering right above him. The prefect looked down at his chained wrists and a dark gloom came out of Hibari as he saw that the brunette had touched his stuff.

"You went through someone else's things?"

Tsuna now opened both eyes in fear. He was planning this right? This was when the girl gets caught and apologizes, just like in what he saw. _Say it, Tsuna! _The words screamed inside his head but it didn't come through. The words "I'm sorry," couldn't slip out of his mouth like he wanted them to. Instead, only empty air came from his non-functioning lips. He braced himself for a beating, for the twisted face of an angry prefect... But instead, Tsuna found a smirk smear at the side of Hibari's face.

"You chained yourself to the predator's den. How interesting,"

A different chill went up Tsuna's spine as the older teen looked at him with a new set of hungry eyes. The analytic grey that failed to miss anything looked him up and down at his ruffled shirt, the nape of neck showing.

"Did you want to become part of my property? You already look like you have,"

The skylark grabbed his free wrist and pulled him closer. In Hibari's private room, everything was his. Tsuna felt the forceful personality that was the older teen's, but it made him able to speak from all the tension.

"I-I didn't mean to do it," he stammered.

"Mean to do what?"

"Skip school..." his eyes became watery. "I-I'm sorry,"

"Sorries mean nothing," Hibari remained indifferent.

The brunet bit his lips as he remembered what the girl had said before the man started forgiving her. What she said to make the man look at her in a different way, he had to say...

"Please punish me,"

A blush colored Tsuna's cheeks as he begged Hibari to forgive him.

"Please," he clutched onto the older boy's shirt.

A jolt of excitement shot through the prefect's body as he found the smaller boy clinging on to him. Not expecting what would happen next, Hibari pulled on Tsuna's wrist that he already had and slammed him on the table.

"Hmn!" Tsuna let out a cry of surprise.

His brown hair spread out on the desk as Hibari pinned him down, and Tsuna found himself being stared at by the metallic grey irises.

"From all your days in Namimori, it seems you can only learn by your body,"

A hot breath tickled the brunette's ear as the prefect leaned close and bit the soft lobes.

"So I'll engrave it into you. I'll teach you to never skip class again,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys~ so I wrote this because I've been reading some smut lately and I was kinda itching to write one hehe. But I had some problems along the way about the pairings that I'm not sure about so i wanted some of your opinions on which direction this story should continue. Should it go 1827 or 8027? Either way, there'll be smut. Or not. Whatever you guys would like.**

**I really would like some of your imput on this like maybe if Yamamoto should barge in right now and stop the 1827 moment or continue with them for a 182780. Or should I just continue with the smut for 1827?  
**

**Please help me out~ and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
